Matthew
Matthew (マシュー Mashū) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He first joins Lyn as an enigmatic thief, and is later revealed to be a spy for Ostia. He was in a relationship with Leila before her death at the hands of Jaffar. Profile Matthew's life before his employment with the Lycian House Ostia is unknown. Soon after his employment, though, he began a relationship with fellow spy Leila and had a good working relationship with his lord, Hector. He also has a history with the Myrmidon Guy, having saved him from starvation once. Matthew is first seen in Chapter 6: Blood of Pride, where he spectates the battle in a residential house in Araphen. In an unfortunate set of circumstances (which he twists to his advantage), he is visited by the Sacaen lord Lyn, and quickly unites with her forces to pilfer from the enemy side and Araphen's treasuries. At the end of the chapter, he becomes a permanent addition, though to a minimal chagrin from few. His next notable appearance is in Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad. If he visits the house to the southwest, he reports to his lord Hector (who is currently waiting for his fellow friend Eliwood) that Lundgren's motives are far too ambitious and could be a threat to Ostia if left unchecked, leaving Ostia neutral in the conflict. Hector thanks Matthew for this knowledge. His final appearance is in Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy, where he temporarily leaves the group to gather Intel from the surrounding villages. He returns with grim news: Lundgren, Lyn's evil granduncle, has petitioned for aid for disposing of Lyn and her "traitorous" group of knights. Lyn thanks Matthew for this advice and they push forward to Caelin. At the end of Lyn's Story, he mysteriously disappears, an enigmatic past left in his wake. In Eliwood's Story and Hector's Story, Matthew returns, his allegiance with Ostia no longer a secret. He greets the Tactician warmly, admitting his true colors. He then joins Eliwood in his quest to search for the missing Marquess Pherae: Lord Elbert. During this quest, in Chapter 16: Whereabouts Unknown, he crosses paths with his lover and acquaintance Leila, who had conscripted herself into the Black Fang, and passes on juicy info about Nergal and his morphs, as well as the status of Elbert and Darin. Matthew proposes that she visits his hometown to meet his parents, then quickly leaves before she can even respond. Matthew's final notable appearance in the game is in Chapter 18/19: The Dread Isle, where he stumbles upon the mangled body of Leila. He gives her a proper burial, then rejoins the party, sardonically commenting that he was going to talk her out of the spying business and probably propose to her later, and silently swearing vengeance on Leila's murderer. After Nergal's death, Matthew resumes his service as a spy of Ostia, motivated by the memory of his beloved Leila. Alternatively, he will develop feelings for Serra despite her eccentric tongue and eventually fall in love and marry her, her presence slowly easing the pain of losing Leila. Despite this, it is unknown if he was alive during the War on Bern and if he was, how involved he was with the war. Alternatively, if Matthew dies before Chapter 19: The Dread Isle, Hector regrets letting him die, but promises to continue on with his journey. When Leila dies, Hector promises to bring her body back to Lycia to be buried next to Matthew. Personality Matthew's demeanor is cheerful and optimistic at best, rarely ever set back by the current situations at hand. He usually tends to give sarcastic and joyful responses to most threats and conversations thrown at him, though he has his slip ups in personality. He doesn't give an effort to hide the annoyance and grief he is caused because of Serra's presence. He also is aggressive and overreacts to Jaffar admitting the murder of Leila, even attempting to kill the assassin and threatening Jaffar with the life of Nino before he eased his grief, knowing that Leila wouldn't enjoy having her death avenged in such a way. Despite his happy outlook on life, he can be serious and solemn on matters, such as Leila's funeral and reporting Lundgren's influence on Caelin to Hector. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A cheery thief. His casual demeanor belies his skill. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |30% |40% |70% |50% |25% |20% |} Promotion Gains Supports *Hector *Jaffar *Guy *Serra *Oswin *Legault Overall As with all thieves and assassins, Matthew will easily cap speed and also possesses slightly subpar skill but good luck, but his luck and skill bases are rather low. Still his potential in speed and luck is usually good enough that he is rarely put in danger from attacks, direct or otherwise. The biggest problem Matthew suffers from, like most units of this class, is strength and, as he himself states in a support with Serra, he "Does not get into brawls." He also promotes very late, as the Fell Contract is not available until Chapter 26xE/28xH. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Final Chapter: Light quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story '''Matthew': Ooh! That's it! Lyn: Matthew! Matthew: Lady Lyndis! Mark! I don't want to slow you down. I'll pull back for now. Look for me later! (End of chapter) Matthew: Hey! Over here! You two looking for something? Lyn: Stop fooling around, Matthew. How are your injuries? Mark and I were worried about you. Matthew: My injuries? Well...that's where we have a problem. Lyn: What? What is it? Matthew: It's my hand. It's been injured pretty badly. I don't think I'll be of much use... Lyn: Really... It's that bad? Matthew: Unfortunately, yes. That's my only wound, though. But a thief who can't use his hands? I'm fired, right? Lyn: What do you want to do? Matthew: I'd like to continue traveling with you. I can be pretty useful off the battlefield, you know? Lyn: As I thought... You are an odd one. Matthew: Odd? Lyn: You can come with us. "Useful off the battlefield," hm? You've piqued my interest. Matthew: I'll not give you cause to regret your decision! Aha! Good times ahead! Death Quote in Eliwood's/Hector's story Before chapter "The Dread Isle" *'Matthew': I'm back, my lord! *'Hector': Matthew! Are you sure? You don't have to ... *'Matthew': What are you talking about? Look at this eerie place, this thick fog ... This is exactly why you brought me with you. *'Hector': Yet ... *'Matthew': If Leila ... If Leila knew I was shirking my duties, she would never have forgiven me. I'm fine. I will work twice as hard for Ostia in her honor. *'Hector': I understand ... I'm counting on you! *'Matthew': As well you should, my lord! Tell me, Leila ... This is what you'd want, right? You wouldn't want me to give up. I'll mourn for you when our battle is won. I must fulfill my duty. So rest ... I promise I will take care of everything. Possible Endings Lyn's Story Matthew - The Enigmatic Thief Matthew vanishes after the final battle and his whereabouts remain a mystery. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Matthew - Thief and Spy Matthew continued his service as a spy for House Ostia. The memory of his beloved Leila lingers on in his heart. Matthew and Serra Matthew returned to Ostia, where he led the network of spies for the new marquess. During this hectic time, his thoughts turned to Serra. Thanks to her, the pain of losing Leila slowly became more bearable. Etymology Matthew is derived from the Hebrew name "Mattityahu", meaning "Gift of Yahweh". Saint Matthew, who was originally called Levi, was one of Jesus' twelve apostles. He was a tax collector, and supposedly the author of the first Gospel in the New Testament. http://www.behindthename.com/name/matthew Gallery Matthew HN - Misei Itou.png|Matthew by Misei Itou. File:B07-021HN.png File:Matthew-Portrait.png|Matthew's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade File:Matthew-Mportrait.gif|Matthew's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade File:Matthew as a Thief.JPG|Matthew as a Thief File:Matthew as an Assassin.JPG|Matthew as an Assassin Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters